Masterpiece
by YammyK
Summary: Emoções, um assunto complicado para ele eram fichinha comparadas à constante dúvida e dificuldade que sentia ao pintar humanos.


Flores eram fáceis, assim como paisagens em seu geral. Estavam em constante mudança, porém nunca perdiam sua essência. Enquanto o perfume ficava mais forte e o céu continuava metamorfoseando entre chuva e sol sem perder a habilidade de formar o mais belo arco-íris, humanos, porém, eram seu maior desafio.

Pareciam sempre os mesmos, entretanto, uma expressão ou uma sobrancelha levantada podia mudar todo o conjunto. Uma ruga de expressão poderia afetar toda a obra. Um sorriso falso poderia estragar toda a poesia de uma pintura. Uma expressão vazia também.

Emoções – um assunto complicado para ele – eram fichinha comparadas à constante dúvida e dificuldade que sentia ao pintar humanos.

Era um artista, afinal. Precisava capturar a essência e transmití-la aos outros. Mas aparentemente, nem os próprios pareciam entender do que eram feitos. As metamorfoses ambulantes, inconstantes e imprevisíveis que eram. Com defeitos internos e externos que podem arruinar ou sustentar toda uma estrutura.

Não gostava de pintar pessoas. Não conseguia. Talvez você esteja pensando que ele não tenha achado uma musa, mas achou – alguém com mais expressões, faces e tons do que um copo sujo de aquarela.

Ino trocava de expressões como trocava de roupa. Antes, se lhe perguntassem, seria uma das pessoas mais complexas de entender. Porém, agora, parecia uma coisa fácil – como combinar cores ou, no ponto de vista dela, sapatos com vestidos. Era isso que o fascinava, o fato de toda a complexidade de uma pessoa parecer simples de ser decifrada; o fato de alguém de mil faces acabar tendo uma face só, sendo essa a mistura de todas. Como uma flor desabrochada que acaba podendo ser a mesma que era só um broto mesmo passando por mudanças; como uma borboleta que ainda tem um pouco de mariposa.

Nossa, precisava pintar uma coisa dessas depois.

Apesar de tudo, uma coisa em Ino não lhe descia: seu fascínio por fotos. Fotografias deveriam existir para guardar momentos, registrar lembranças boas, dias que não devem ser esquecidos – a feia vivia falando isso olhando aquele porta-retrato em que, como sempre, ela está feia – mas Sai nunca pensou que "mais um dia na floricultura" fosse uma coisa especial. Ou jogos da velha com palavras estranhas. Mirror selfie? Por que diabos ela tirava foto de tudo?

Por que o biquinho?

Chegou então uma época em que os cliques cessaram. A busca pelo corpo perfeito que conseguira tinha passado a ser a busca por defeitos que nem sequer tinha. A barriga tinha ficado maior que o ego.

– Olha essas olheiras! - ela choramingava sozinha com o espelho – Ino... Como você se permitiu ter rugas? Como você se permitiu ficar feia a ponto do seu próprio marido preferir pintar flores a você?

Feia. Era essa a palavra que tinha usado. Também tinha ouvido gorda, tribufu, entre outras, mas feia era algo que não tinha passado pelos seus ouvidos despercebido.

E foi ali que percebeu. O desafio que era para Ino largar a vaidade por causa de sua gravidez deveria ser o desafio dele também. Para uma coisa que nunca tinha conseguido.

Logo, foi ao escritório. Tinha coisas para imprimir.

(...)

Às vezes, também a ouvia rir. Entre uma pincelada e outra, podia ouvir Ino falando sozinha.

– Você vai ser uma criaturinha linda. Se for menina, vai pintar a cara. Se for menino, vai pintar o papel – com dois sapatinhos amarelos em seus dedos, simulava uma caminhada na barriga – pode pintar os dois, se quiser. Sei que vai ser um artista.

Ao ouvir isso, continuou seu trabalho. Já tinha jogado três papeis fora, mas não conseguia desistir porque sentia que isso não era certo. Ainda não tinha conseguido achar o tom certo para seus olhos e parecia que toda cor era a errada; não tinha conseguido imitar as cores de seus mais de cinquenta batons e muito menos o efeito opaco daquele tal matte. Por que alguém faz desenho nas unhas? São tão pequenos e com tantos detalhes impossíveis de reproduzir!

(…)

Por muitas vezes, Ino chorava na cozinha por não poder comer o que queria. Ela queria ser capaz de comer toda a besteira do mundo como sempre e não engordar nem um pouco. Mas tinha que seguir à risca a dieta que Sakura tinha passado.

Culpava o bebê. Quase sempre.

– Se você nascer feio, te faço comer chocolate e ficar gordo! Você me separou do meu bolo, eu não aguento mais aveia!

Mas no meio da madrugada, quando ela nem imaginava que ele levantava para pintar ao mesmo tempo que ela levantava para comer, ouvia a Yamanaka falando sozinha, com uma voz infantil que denunciava seu sorriso.

– Você até que vale a pena. Você vai nascer bem forte e eu prometo que vou cuidar de você mesmo quando você for grandinho demais pra eu precisar cuidar de você.

Sai sabia que ela iria, e sorriu por isso enquanto finalmente acertava na ondulação da mecha de cabelo do penteado sobre a qual Ino sempre reclamava.

(…)

Quando chegou a hora, ele acabou borrando.

Ela gritava, caída no chão e ele estava sujo de tinta, mas correu pra ajudar a esposa. Ino chorava muito e berrava muito e fincava com tudo as unhas em Sai enquanto ele a carregava.

– Espero que esteja pronto – ela ofegou, já na maca.

– Mas não é você que vai fazer ele sair daí? - estava confuso, estava nervoso. Os sinais vitais não estavam normais, não tinha dilatação suficiente e já estavam lá há horas. Pronto para que? Para o pior? Por favor, não.

– Vai ter que aprender a pintar pessoas. Essa criança vai ser uma obra de arte perfeita demais para não ser eternizada em tinta.

"Aprender a pintar... Ah, Ino, você vai ver.", pensou, largando a mão dela quando Sakura disse que estava na hora.

(...)

– Como ele é? - ela perguntou.

As olheiras dela estavam bem piores do que quando ela reclamava e sua voz parecia não ser dela, parecia cansada. Seus lábios estavam ressecados e seu braço tinha uma mancha roxa porque Sakura acabou ficando nervosa demais pela sua melhor amiga e errando a veia. Ela não estava nem um pouco perfeita, não como sempre acreditou ser. Mas pelo amor de Deus, ela estava tão linda. Como sempre. Foi ali que Sai percebeu que não importava a quantidade de manchas de tinta em suas roupas: com as mãos sem o pincel, Ino era a maior obra de arte de sua vida.

– Ele parece uma garota – limitou-se a responder, enquanto admirava a mecha de cabelo rebelde sobre seus olhos que não parecia nem um pouco fora do lugar. Na verdade, parecia no lugar certo.

– Então ele puxou a nós dois – ela riu, ainda parecendo fraca, mas sorrindo o máximo que podia e dando uma piscadela.

Ino era uma mulher de mil faces. Mas aquela que juntava todas numa mulher só era a principal delas e era a que ele amava.

(…)

Quando eles chegaram em casa, ela já parecia recomposta. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e segurava o Inojin como se fosse o kit de maquiagem mais importante da sua vida – aquele cheio de sombras daquela marca que parece nome de lanchonete de fast food; McDonald's? McFlurry?

Ah, MAC. Tinha aprendido de tanto olhar e procurar tons certos.

Depois de deixarem o pirralho branquelo que era a mistura perfeita dos dois no berço, ele ficou nervoso. Sentimentos eram uma coisa que ainda não dominava bem, mas o misto de emoções era o pior.

Ela iria gostar? Ele tinha feito certo? Ela reclamaria?

Na verdade, ela gritou. E foi ali que ele percebeu que ela já tinha ido pro quarto no meio da hesitação dele e tinha estragado a surpresa.

Maldita Ino.

Maldita e escandalosa Ino.

Então, a encontrou tremendo no meio do quarto.

Olhando para todas as pinturas que ele tinha feito dela coladas pelas paredes. Cada foto dela que ele imprimiu, em tinta. Pelas mãos dele. Seu marido – provavelmente a pessoa que mais amava Ino sem nem ter uma definição concreta de amor antes de acabar amando.

As caras e bocas, os penteados, os cenários, cada uma das fotos que ela tinha tirado estava ali, numa versão em tinta e trabalho duro.

– Você fez isso? - ela perguntou depois de um tempo, sem nem se virar para ele.

– É – observou as reações dela, parecia querer tocar nas pinturas, mas por medo de estragá-las, afastava as mãos.

– Pensei que não soubesse pintar pessoas.

– Pensei que soubesse que eu sempre gostei de pintar flores.

Quando ela virou, tinha um sorriso no rosto que não tinha visto nas várias fotos que imprimira. Tinha lágrimas que contradiziam com ele, mas não se incomodou, porque pareciam vir de algo bom. Lá estava ela, linda de novo, mas se Ino olhasse no espelho, diria que estava horrível.

Mas não, ela estava lá. Maravilhosa, de mil faces que pensou que não entenderia mas consegue captar muito bem. E aquela face era de alguém que tinha gostado.

As mãos trêmulas dela alcançaram o celular na bolsa, já ligado na câmera e apontado para as paredes, mas Sai a impediu.

– Deixe-me pintar você.


End file.
